customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Sercius
'''Sercius '''was an experiment that went terribly wrong. The planet Sercius was once a beautiful paradise, but is now a crystalline wasteland. By Mr. Makuro's order, the planet was quarantined. For the crystals of the planet, Sercius (called Sercium) have gained sentience. Sercius is Sercium, he is the most powerful being of the planet, and is its essence. He is known as the corrupter of Quaza and all life. History Sercius is the crystalline mastermind behind every scheme and every crime since the days when the Hero factory was just being built. After escaping the planet, Sercius made connections with every criminal in the galaxy. For nearly 100 years Sercius has created plans with in plans, goals within goals, all to turn the entire universe into a Sercium Society. Then Sercuis will be able to call his creator to rule the universe for all time. Sercius will stop at nothing and kill anyone or anything that gets in his way. He often hires others to fight for him but never under estimate his size or appearance. Sercius is growing just like the crystals he plants in cities to overtake them. Sercius is far stronger than he looks for his size. Easily capable of hurtling entire city blocks across vast distances, and more than capable of crushing a hero core with his bare hands. Abilities and Traits Sercius is armed extremely well for his size, which is about the same size as a 1.0 Hero. His Sercium sword allows him to cut through any object while leaving a crystalline residue, which will eventually consume the damage area. Sercius is also armed with a Sercium blaster capable of leveling cities or even just vaporizing a single target. His central eye isn't really an eye since he can merely sense everything with his own crystalline body. His "eye" though can unleash incredibly destructive energy stored within and produce by Sercium. Sercius' Blaster can also double as a Liquid Sercium sprayer, which seeds large areas with Sercium to produce massive crystal fields. His most feared tactic though is planting one of his Sercium beacons on a Hero or in a target area. These beacons will cause the planet Sercius to eject extremely massive Sercium crystal fragments through space until they reach their destination. These fragments contain enough energy to completely devastate the surface of the planet and cause complete conversion to Sercium within a matter of mere hours. Personality Sercius' personality is extremely goal oriented. He is cunning, calculating, patient, calm, and on rare occasion extremely wise cracking. He values obedience and success. When these fail he will often obliterate or mutate the unsuccessful or disobedient villain and/or minions. He is very rewarding for success and often gives upgrades to his favored henchmen. He often though will be very sarcastic when witnessing a henchmen or hero doing something very stupid or clumsy. Weaknesses Sercius, for all of his strengths, including his ability to reform from another Sercium crystal, has a very critical weakness. Extremely loud sounds can be disorientating and sonic weapons can easily shatter him. He prefers not to be near other energy sources since the Sercium will want to grow rather than create energy to be used for battle. His biggest flaw though is his inability to sense magnetic objects, which can cause him to be repelled violently from the magnetic object. Category:Experiments